Fate Of The Sophos
by LiamRiding
Summary: Thousand years ago dark lord was born-CROSSOVER OF LOTR & BLOOD OF THE FOLD
1. Fate Of The Sophos

Fate Of The Sophos  
  
Chapter One  
  
One thousand years ago the Dark Lord was born, he brought up roar through all the lands in Westland. He gathered followers: Giants, Warlocks, Witches, and the most foulest creature that ever lived. He tortured the Westland for more than three decades. Finally as he thought he had complete control over the Westland a child was born on the exact day and month he was born, this was to bring consequences in the future for his domination of the lands.  
The Westland had a variety of races, in the North-West (Laymru) are the Humans who fought against Dark Lord and had kept their land from the control of the Dark Lord. The one land that he wanted the most was Laymru as the humans were the most powerful race in the Westland. In the midlands (Theopia) are the Elves, masters of the bow and arrow. Intelligent they are, they can use ultrasound to see in the dark, which is an advantage over opposition. In the North-East (Conipia) are the Giants, the foulest in the Westland, they're dominion over Conipia is coming to an end as the Humans and Elves are forcing them out of the Westland by Military force. The other lands are made up of smaller groups such as Warlocks, Witches, and the foulest creature of all.  
The Giants were building its forces up, they were preparing to defend themselves against the Humans and Elves as they wanted rid of them from the Westland. Thousands of Giants gathered from the Old World by sea, as they weren't authorized to pass through other lands. Most of them are at least twenty foot, there skin greyish, the head as big as a small house and there bone crushing hands which could crush anything as little as a man. The only weapon that they could only manage to use was a large axe that was half the size of them. They aren't the smartest of creatures in the land. The allies were preparing faster than the Giants. Ten thousand strong, the allies were going to war. The Elves fast, quick and sharp, they are unlikely to have many casualties as for the Humans there hunger for power could bring them down but there intelligence is far greater. Before this could happen the Dark Lord had risen to power, he dominated most of the lands and the only free states were Laymru and Theopia, which united to form the powerful state Theoymru. As he conquered three quarters of the Westland he had many followers that had joined him, most of them power hungry.  
In the great city of Seaopia in the North of Theoymru, the gigantic forces building up of humans and elves didn't realise that approaching the border into Theoymru was the evil forces of the Dark Lord. One hundred thousand strong, double the size of the allied forces. They might have more forces but they do not have the will as the Humans and Elves. The greatest legion of all. Fifty thousand strong and strong they were. They were not to be underestimated, as the Dark Lord knew. The child he wanted most was in Theoymru, the child that could bring his power to an end. The nearest defences was the Great Wall that circles around the city that had never been breached, the allied forces marched to this wall to protect the people of Seaopia and Theoymru. Archers the elite from the elfish army and swordsmen from the humans, they prepared themselves on the Great Wall. The rest of the forces were preparing to attack from the front as they were entering the battle through the Great Doors that were the entrance to the city. As the evil forces of the Dark Lord approached the city the thousands of archers fired their bows, taking out thousands of the evil forces. The giants from the south were preparing an assault on Seaopia in a bid to destroy the human and elfish race before they wiped out theirs. The giants only had five hundred strong. This would be the greatest war that the world has ever seen.  
They were out numbered by five to one, their defences were the best in the world but they had no chance of succeeding against a force so immense, physically powerful and evil. The king of Laymru has a brother who is the dictator of a distant land known as the J'Lara, if he could make contact with him maybe he could bring down the forces of evil. The finest hawk in the lands was to carry the message to his brother requesting his service in the defence of Westland. The child who is thought to bring the Dark Lord down is thought to be living in Seaopia, which is why there is an assault on the city. As the Dark Lords forces encircled the city, thousands of archers were killing off as many troops as they could before the final assault from the Dark Lord. 


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two  
  
In J'Lara the greatest land of the Sophos, Sophos coming from the legendary golden millennium box. The great dictator has an unlimited number of troops for his army. Emperor J'Rymru brother of King Hyunmru, waiting on his throne for his General to notify him when Rhoda had been conquered when he noticed his brother's hawk glide in from the opened door, he knew at once that there was trouble. He opened then note and stood up and shouted "Send an army of two hundred thousand to Seaopia NOW!" His Second In Command regretted what he had said "but Sir there is no such force in the lands, we cannot get to Seaopia in time, and your brother would have been killed by then, there is no hope in succeeding in this defence of your brother."  
J'Rymru quickly brought out his gun and shot him in the forehead and shouted "DOES ANYONE ELSE DISAGREE WITH ME." After he had calmed down he ordered his men to march to Seaopia at once. The army went in two different ways to get to Seaopia, one hundred thousand by horseback and the other by sea. It would take less than one weeks if there was no stop in the journey, the forces in Seaopia could hold the evil for at least four days so there was pressure on the J'Lara forces to get there in time.

* * *

"Captain there is no chance for us to hold the ground forces anymore, there is just to many of them." Shouted an imperial guardsman. Captain Limwe replied "under strict orders from the King you are not permitted to leave you position, if you do such a thing you will bring death to this city and you only will be responsible for that." With five thousand men down there was hope as the Great Wall was proving to withstand the Dark Lord's forces.  
A thirty-four foot giant took a huge step over the wall. "GIANT! GIANT! GIANT HAS BREACHED THE WALL! Yelled Lieutenant Olodo. One hundred of the Kings Order stormed through to the front line to kill this beast, the giant swung its giant arm and wiped the soldiers off the floor. Archers fired their arrows into the giant's eyes so it couldn't see. Swordsmen launched themselves onto the giant, stabbing the beast in its arms and legs. "Take off its legs and be gone of this horrendous beast." Spat Lieutenant Olodo. Captain Limwe ran over to the giant and swung his sword and chopped off the beast's head. He did not turn round, as he knew the head was decapitated from its body. He shouted, "Put that head onto a pole and let them see we show no mercy."  
The King of Laymru (Hyunmru), Prince Jumru, Queen of Theopia (Lorendo) and Prince Sopiar were in the heart of the city discussing the defences of the city. "We must accept help, it is are only chance of winning this war, that I why I have sent a request for help from my brother, Emperor J'Rymru will be here in three more days." Said King Hyunmru swiftly. Queen Lorendo shouted "We cannot accept help from a dictator who thinks he has total control, he'll be expecting something on return for this if this is to proceed!" "HE IS MY BROTHER NO MATTER WHAT!" Shouted King Hyunmru angrily. "Never the less he is a dictator." Queen Lorendo said calmly. "I don't care what you say he is bringing a force to Seaopia to defend this city and to crush the Dark Lords forces." Replied King Hyunmru.

* * *

Emperor J'Rymru was sitting on his elephant leading the way of one hundred thousand to Seaopia while the other one hundred thousand went by sea. He knew he wouldn't expect a warm welcoming from other cultures but his brother will greet him with open arms. He was thinking of the harsh conditions that he has been through when he was a child, it was something that he would rather forget but it was there in the back of his head as a tingling feeling that would never go. He said to himself "what if that had never happened, what if I never decided to go under so much changes, will my brother still remember me from when we were split up from when we was in our teens." He shook his head "NO!" He said out loud. "You there we need to speed up our pace, send order that we are continuing marching for another two hours." He said sleepily. He said to himself "three more days, three more days before death, three more days before I see my brother."


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three 

J'Lara forces were having a thirty minute break before they set off, this time it was going to be completely dark as night had fell. Out of the darkness a blood red arrow was fired at a Guardsman, more arrows were fired at the Guardsmen all of which fell to the ground dead. A sudden up roar erupted in camp, fifty thousand tribal warriors ran from the tress surrounding the J'Lara forces. Fighting suddenly broke out, the expertise of the tribal warriors were more highly skilled than the J'Lara forces who were suddenly beginning to be cut down in there thousands. The tribal warriors were greatly out numbered therefore slowly they were being killed. After what seemed an hour the tribal warriors fled and victory was J'Lara's. Five thousand me had been killed in this sudden attack. Emperor J'Rymru walked back to his tent covered in blood, he took of his robes and sunk into his bath, he had his women clean him while he spoke to his General. "General Y'Lura" said Emperor J'Rymru "such an honourable man you are, why didn't the scouts that were sent out see this attack" asked J'Rymru, General Y'Lura replied "Emperor I sent out more scouts and they found this" he lifted up the head of young man who was a fine soldier, he then continued "The scouts had no chance as they were ambushed by these monstrous things" Emperor J'Rymru said "We must proceed to Seaopia, leave the dead, send word out that we must leave at once."

In Sophos City, centre of Sophos (name given to collection of country's, named after the legendary golden millennium box), were the Kings and Queens of distant lands gathering for the coronation of Prince Sophos son of King Sophos III. "Honourable Kings and Queens..." said the Pope turning to the Golden doors "Prince Sophos son of King Sophos III." Prince Sophos strolled steadily into the room, his head held high with pride. The coronation took thirty minutes, King Sophos IV stood up, silence broke out at once, and King Sophos IV looked around and then said, "Welcome my honourable Kings and Queens, to Sophos City the ancient city of Sophos. We was gathered here for one purpose but now the circumstances have changed. A new era has begun, which all of you will be an important part to, the Dark Lord has risen back to his former self and has begun in the destruction of the things which we only just repaired. Hope, that the dark days would soon be over, Protection, from whom we fear the most, and most of all the destruction of the buildings that have been rebuilt. If we don't stop him now who knows what he will do to our children, their children and so forth." King Sophos IV took a breath and continued, "He is heading for the city of Seaopia, the last free city in Theoymru. Queen Lorendo has asked for our help, and she has warned me of another party approaching the city." He looked around, "King Hyunmru has asked his brother for his help and he is only one day away from Seaopia, We must get there and take control before he does" He looks around the room, whom all were mumbling un agreement then King Sophos IV said "Brothers in arms whom stands by me." There was a sudden raise of swords and shouting "FOR KING AND COUNTRY!!" King Sophos IV finally replied "May my blood spill in honour of you worthy gentlemen" After a long discussion King Sophos IV walked out of the room followed by a dozen men who stand by him.

Lieutenant Olodo ran up the stairs to the top of the wall, the son was rising and he could see the many thousands of the Dark Lords forces, he whispered "May God have mercy on our souls." An Elf shouted "Lieutenant Olodo we have a problem!!" Lieutenant Olodo looked down to where the soldier pointed to and saw a twenty foot piece of wood being slammed into the iron doors, Lieutenant Olodo pointed and shouted "FIRE!!" For extra precaution Olodo sent word down tot the door for five twenty foot long pieces of wood to be placed at the door to hold it.

Suddenly a rock the size of a church bell flew over the wall and smashed into the buildings behind. More started to come but this time these were aimed at the Great Wall. Archer Oyfi perfectly aimed his arrow at the canon and cut the rope which had a rock on, killing a couple of hundred. An enemy archer fired and hit Oyfi in the heart, frozen where he was stood, he pulled the arrow out and coughed up blood, then fell to the ground dead. Lieutenant Olodo saw this and caught the dead body as it fell "My son, may you rest in peace."


End file.
